professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern WBB League
The Southern Water Baseball League (SWBBL) 'is an independent water baseball league based in the southern and southeastern United States. Its teams are not affiliated with PWBL teams, hence the term "independent" in the previous sentence. THE SWBBL was created in 1950 by Moses Water Baseball, as he hoped to get the sport he invented afloat (pun intended). This was the first organized water baseball league in the world. The league started with nine teams, because the people in the south thought that was an even number. After determining that would not work, a blind team was added in 1951. The blind team was based in Helen Keller's hometown of Tuscumbia, Alabama and played there for four years before they decided that was insensitive. Then, a real team was added in Pensacola, FL, to get to the ten team lineup we havd until 2015, when the Little Rock Middle Big Rocks and the Tallahassee Interns began play. At that point, the league split into two divisions of six teams each Teams East Division * '''Birmingham Bigots '(Birmingham, AL) * 'Knoxville Haslams '(Knoxville, TN) * '''Louisville Gloves (Louisville, KY) * North Carolina Discrimination '(Raleigh, NC - known for having security guards check patrons' IDs to verify they were going to the proper bathroom) * '''Pensacola Perverts '(Pensecola, FL - began play in 1955) * '''Tallahassee Interns (Tallahassee, FL - began play in 2015) West Division * Baton Rouge Obnoxious LSU Fans '(Baton Rouge, LA) * '''Dallas Keuchels '(Dallas, TX - Formerly the Houston Streets) * 'Little Rock Middle Big Rocks '(Little Rock, AK - began play in 2015) * '''Mississippi River Rats (Southaven, MS - known as the Lexington Gentlemen until the the River Rats' owner lost a bet and had to move to the SWBBL) * Oklahoma City Lightening '''(Oklahoma City, OK - known as the New Orleans Hurricanes from 1950-2005 and the Washington Locals from 2006-2007 - moved to Oklahoma City in 2008). * '''Tuscaloosa Assholes (Tuscaloosa, AL) Schedule All teams play an 86-game schedule. They play each division opponent ten times (two @ 6H,4A, two @ 4H,6A, and one @ 5H,5A). They play each team in the opposite division six times (3H,3A). The season starts on Memorial day and concludes on the fifteenth Sunday following Memorial Day, this is generally the Sunday after Labor Day, known as Grandparents Day on many calendars. but not always. There is also a six-day All Star Break in mid July. The top three teams from each division are invited to the playoffs. The 2nd and 3rd place teams from each division play a 2-game series hosted by the second place team. The 2nd place team must win one game, and the 3rd place team must win both games. The winner of these series will battle the champions of the opposite division (i.e. the East champion duels the West 2nd/3rd winner, while the West champion goes up against the East 2nd/3rd winner). The division champion has home advantage, and as such, will play games 1,2,6, and 7 at home. The winners of these two series will square off in the Globe Series, also a best-of-seven series in the aformentioned home/away format. The team with the better record has home advantage. Hurricanes can occasionally cause delays in late-season and postseason games.